Evening Comforts
by InTheVast
Summary: Claire sees something she knows she shouldn't be privy too, yet she can't look away. She isn't angry about it either. It's hard to be, after all, all three of them have lost so much. SMUT


**Title:** Evening Comforts

**Author:** InTheVast

**Pairings:** Claire/Shane, Michael/Shane, Michael/Claire

**Warnings:** There is slash in this.

**Author's notes:** This idea struck me when I was reading the books. I'm only on book 4 but this idea wouldn't let go so I decided to type it up and be done with it, for now. I have more dark, sexy places to take this story BTW... if there's enough interest. ;)

* * *

Nothing in the Glass House was the same after Eve died. She was gone for good and even the house knew it. The rose-tinted windows were now black-tinted. Every room felt cold and sad.

She and Shane had found some comfort, mostly in their bodies. In the middle of the day, when it was just them, their bodies found new ways to melt slowly together. For Claire, it was what she lived for. Shane's body on hers, his fingers gripping the sides of her thighs so he could go even deeper inside...it was a strange medicine that helped her to forget what it felt like to lose her best friend.

Slowly, Claire returned to her classes. She studied like a good girl and saw her parents and Amelie as required. So what if she was getting thinner? Or if she had dark circles under her eyes?

Claire shivered at the sudden draft that filtered over her skin. Her chemistry text book lay forgotten at the bottom of her bare feet. She supposed she could pull the old, threadbare blanket over her body and lay there even longer on the couch, for hours more even. Shane thought she was at school and she was appreciating her moment of melancholia.

A side glance out the window told her evening was here.

Aware of the time, she realized she could hear the low timbres of Michael and Shane's voices.

Quietly, she rose from the couch and crept down the hallway, to the door of Michael's room. She knew Michael would hear her despite her attempt at stealth, but she didn't care.

"Just leave me alone," Michael growled. "I'll kick you out of my room."

Claire peeked around the corner of the door. Michael's eyes flicked immediately to hers, then away, either forgetting or ignoring her. Whatever. He had been doing a lot of that since Eve had died.

Shane was in an aggressive pose in front of Michael, his legs were wide, one hand grabbing Michael's arm.

"No way," Shane ground out. "You think I'm going to let you die on me after all that we've been through?"

"Too late," Michael said bitterly.

Shane shook his head. "Fuck your pity party, dude. I'm not going to let you waste away, even if you are a vampire."

"Fuck you," Michael growled. "Go fuck yourself. Better yet, go fuck Claire some more you fucking rapist."

Claire winced. Michael was being a dick. Yes, she was 16, but she was more mature than either of them! And the last thing she needed was for Shane to have a sudden guilt trip about their daily sexual exploits. She needed it more than Michael could ever know.

Shane sputtered indignantly at Michael's accusation but then he paused as if considering something. "Is that what this is about?" He shook his head, laughing softly.

"Man, you're cranky when you're not sucking someone's blood, aren't you?"

Michael's dark blue eyes were murderous as he stared at Shane. But then, Claire noticed the small tremble in his full lips.

"I bet you're miserable," Shane continued. "How about we just fix it _already_, so Claire and I don't have to live with such a _grumpy ass_ bastard?" Shane asked. Her boyfriend's voice was gentle, even brave, but still nervous. Michael's expression was unreadable, the tension in his broad shoulders slowly easing.

"You would do that?" Michael asked. His voice was almost a whisper which Claire had to strain to hear.

Claire would have given anything to see Shane's face. She knew what his offer to Michael would cost him.

Shane nodded once and then, faster than Claire could comprehend, Michael lunged at him like a starving man.

Shane gasped in surprise but quickly fell silent as Michael's arms wrapped around him. One of Michael's hands wrapped around the base of Shane's skull, fingers shifting through soft, shaggy hair.

Claire felt her eyes go wide as she drank in the sight. Her heart was hammering.

A small trickle of dark blood made its way down Michael's chin as his mouth worked furiously against Shane's neck. She could see his tongue lapping against Shane's wounded flesh.

For a moment, Claire wondered if Michael was going too far. Would he really hurt Shane, would he take too much from him? But then, as if hearing her question, Shane moaned loudly. Not an "oww" moan as Claire would've expected, but a sexy, deep moan. The same kind of moan he made when she wrapped her mouth around his velvety cock, hollowing her cheeks out around him. On auto pilot, her nipples swelled against the fabric of her tee-shirt at the mere sound of Shane's pleasure.

Michael also reacted quickly to Shane, hands trailing down Shane's strong body, jerking both sets of their hips together.

Shane stiffened at that, trying to pull away. Michael only held on to him tighter. And just like that, Shane stopped fighting it almost as quickly as when he had first resisted, going limp as Michael pressed onto him. The not-so angelic vampire was totally in control.

Claire squeezed her eyes shut in shock, not sure what to think. She could feel herself clench at the vision of Shane and Michael together, it was now seared into her retinas, and a needy heat was growing between her legs.

The rasp of a zipper made her eyes pop back open again and she watched helplessly as Michael's hand moved rhythmically up and down Shane's large and uncovered erection.

Biting her lower lip, Claire's hand snaked down her abdomen then underneath her loose jeans and into her damp panties. She was so wet and aching and very incredibly turned on. She traced her clit, biting off her own moan.

Impossibly deep blue eyes caught hers against her will. Her face flushed as she realized Michael wasn't just feeding from, and pleasuring Shane, he was also watching her. He was drinking in the sight of her as he jerked her boyfriend off. But somehow, he still looked hungry. Claire couldn't tear her gaze away from his.

Shuddering, Shane came in Michael's hand with a strangled gasp. Claire came seconds after her boyfriend, her orgasm rolling through her too fast, too hard, too out of control. It was a miracle she remained silent. All she could do was stand at the doorway to Michael's room breathlessly, clutching onto the cold, wooden frame of his door.

Savoring the guilty peace that now settled over her, she watched as Michael and Shane slowly untangled limbs in awkward silence. Semen coated Michael's hand. Claire didn't know why that embarrassed her so, but it did, even though she was no virgin. Maybe it was because as much as she had fantasized about both of them, the thought of them _together_ had never truly crossed her mind until now. She didn't feel threatened by what happened either, just turned on. Her tummy was still fluttering from the force of her orgasm minutes ago.

She wondered what Shane and Michael were feeling, if anything. Were their thoughts the same as hers? Would they feel hollow, as she would, tomorrow despite this moment of guilty pleasure?

Would she ever tell them what she saw? And what would Shane do, if he knew?


End file.
